


Night broadcast

by Void (EroEmo)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Radio, Comic, I have a crush on the voice in the radio and it turns out the guy is on my uni oh god AU, M/M, Radio Host Gabriel, Student Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroEmo/pseuds/Void
Summary: A mini comic for"Jack Morrison has been tuning in to this late night radio for just about the entirety of his last year of highschool (...) Then he graduates highschool, goes to university, and oh my god, his dorm RA Gabriel Reyes is the radio host, there's no mistake, he'd know that voice anywhere"ft."Gabriel Reyes does late night radio for quick extra cash, and finds out somehow that Jack Morrison tunes into his late night radio host sessions, and is now interested to know more about him"prompt because this is a brilliant idea!! A lovely one, too ;v;;Merry Christmas, souldews!!





	Night broadcast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [souldews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews/gifts).



> The song Gabe dedicates to Jack is 'Hold me Tight or Don't" by Fall Out Boy 


End file.
